Mistakes and Heartaches
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Already bitter about Tara's impending proposal from Stanley, Bobby receives terrible news about his mother and stepfather in Australia. Emotional, confused, and angry, Bobby goes home to say goodbye when he learns the shocking truth of what really happened to them. He will not rest until he avenges them, but will he get lost along the way? Or will someone be able to save him?
1. Bad News

**Hello all. I felt bad for not having Bobby/Tara in my "Come Find Me" story, and this idea just came to me tonight, so I've decided to post it as well. It is going to have some sad moments (and potential triggers), so be prepared for that. I'm planning some angst and some romance. I'm planning twists and mystery. I may or may not throw in some Jack and Sue moments, but ultimately, this is a Bobby/Tara story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Bobby had a small smile on his face as he listened to his coworkers jabbing at Jack for his latest mishap on a case. He wasn't fully paying attention because he was thinking about something else, or rather, someone else.

"All I can say is, when someone is undercover, I need to be given a hint because I really thought she was involved," Jack defended himself.

"I heard she took you down hard," Tara smirked. Bobby glanced her way, catching her eye as she laughed. Whether or not she noticed, he didn't know. She had carefully slid her eyes away after meeting his for a millisecond. Things had been awkward between them since their date and since Stanley came back into the picture almost a year ago. Bobby regretted not opening his mouth, and now he got to watch the two of them date and be in love. It was slightly sickening.

"Do I need to get the frozen peas?" Sue asked, smiling at Jack. He tilted his head back, groaning.

"No," he answered.

"Still, she almost dislocated your arm. I think you should get someone to look at it," Myles pointed out.

"It was a small throw," Jack argued. "Nothing got dislocated. Nothing got damaged."

"Just your ego, mate," Bobby finally chimed in. Jack gave him a glare in return.

"Well, I'd love to stay and keep making Jack feel bad, but I've got a date," Tara said, gathering up her things and getting ready to go. Bobby felt his insides clench a little. It never got easier.

"Bye," Lucy said with a knowing look. Bobby peered at her curiously. What did she know? Tara blushed in response as she left.

"What was that about?" Jack asked, seeing it too. Lucy checked to see that Tara was gone.

"Stanley is gonna propose!" Lucy squealed. Bobby dropped his phone with a clatter, but no one noticed because Sue had gasped in surprise and Myles had made a verbal exclamation. Jack, however, saw Bobby's face. Bobby avoided his gaze. No one knew what had happened between him and Tara, and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Good for them," Bobby said after a moment, collecting his things too.

"How did Tara find out?" Sue asked. Bobby tried not to hear, but it was hard to miss.

"She found the ring in his briefcase apparently when she was looking for a pen. So she says anyway," Lucy laughed. "I think she's suspected he was going to ask for a while now."

"See you tomorrow," Bobby said, heading out.

"Wait up," Jack called. "I have a feeling this is gonna get girly." He hurried after Bobby, and they got into the elevator together.

"All right," Jack said once they were inside. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing," Bobby shook his head. "Why would there be something wrong?"

"I'm not stupid, Bobby. Your reaction to Tara getting engaged was obvious you're not thrilled about it. Why not?"

"I'd really rather not say."

"You like her?" Jack prodded, knowing he was hitting it on the head.

"You like Sue?" Bobby challenged, making Jack wince a little. He knew it was obvious to everyone, even Sue, but he wasn't brave enough to voice it yet.

"You first," Jack argued. Bobby just looked at him.

"I'm very happy for her," he said as the doors opened. He pulled ahead, walking fast.

"Liar!" Jack yelled after him. He didn't chase after his friend. He knew Bobby needed some space.

...

 _"Hey, son. It's your old man. Just calling to talk. I'll try again later."_

Bobby listened to his biological father's message and sighed. He'd been avoiding Mac's calls for a while, and he wasn't sure why exactly. They had started trying to have a relationship, so why was he dodging the guy? Bobby didn't know anymore.

 _"Hi, Bobby! It's Mum. I'm just calling cos I miss you. We'd really love to see you soon. It's been too long. Dad says hi too. Anyway, I'm sure we'll be talking soon. I love you. Buh bye."_

Bobby smiled. He was planning on calling her when he had time to spare. Tonight was as good as any. He was disappointed when it went to their machine.

"Hey, Mum," he said. "I guess you're out. Just calling you back to chat. I miss you both too. Let's plan for a visit soon all right? You can come see D.C. and meet my friends. Call me when you're free. Love you."

He didn't know why he hadn't invited his mum and stepfather over to the States to visit. He'd always just gone home. He figured the city would be too much for them since they lived on acreage and their town was small. Bobby missed home often. Sometimes he missed it so much he ached. His clock read seven, and he wondered if Tara was freshly engaged yet. He decided to go for a walk to get his mind off of it. Once he was in the fresh air, he still felt no better. It was his own fault, really. He'd turned Tara away because of his stupid idea that he'd make it work with Darcy. That was a big let down, and Tara slipped out of his grasp like water. He'd never get the chance again. He came across the pool hall, and he hovered for a moment. Something deep inside of him shifted, and he knew he had to keep walking. He moved as a man came out of the building on his phone.

"Booth..."

Bobby glanced back at him for a second before moving forward. Seeley Booth. The man was a fellow FBI agent, and apparently he liked to play pool. Bobby wondered if he had a gambling addiction too. Shaking his head, he carried on. Then, he stopped suddenly, feeling his heart sink. There in front of him walking were Tara and Stanley. They were laughing and ducking their heads into one another's. Bobby felt sick. He turned his back to them, hoping they hadn't seen him. He charged back the other direction, desperate to just get away. He didn't stop until he was back at his apartment. Wondering if his night could get any worse, he noticed his machine was blinking again.

"Damn," he muttered. Missed his mum again. He pressed play and went to pour himself a glass of water.

 _"Bobby Manning? This is Detective Munroe from the Alice Springs Police Department. I need you to call me right away..."_

Bobby dropped his glass with a clatter and ran for the phone. He dialed the number the detective had left, his hands shaking.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello," Bobby said. "This is Bobby Manning. You called?"

"Yes. Thanks for getting back to me."

"What's happened?"

"Mr. Manning, I'm afraid I have bad news..."

Bobby barely heard anything else after that except for the word "parents," "fire," and "dead."

"Are you all right, sir?" Detective Munroe asked gently.

"No," Bobby answered. "No, I'm not all right."

"Do you have someone who can stay with you?"

"I...I can call someone."

"Do that. I expect you'll be coming to arrange the funerals?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay. I'm very sorry, Mr. Manning."

"Bye," Bobby said, hanging up. He felt numb. He stared blankly at the wall, hoping he would wake up and find out this was a horrible nightmare. When he didn't, he fell to his knees and broke down sobbing. He'd never felt so alone.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave some feedback. Yes, I threw in Seeley Booth randomly because I like connecting those two for some reason haha. He won't be making any more appearances, though. I apologize for the emotional storyline so far. I couldn't remember where Bobby was from exactly in Australia, so I picked Alice Springs. If it's wrong, oh well lol. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Tara to the Rescue

Tara caught herself thinking about last night the next morning at work. She had been so sure Stanley was going to ask her to marry him, but he hadn't. She got wondering if she'd imagined seeing the ring box there and the ring inside. Was she losing her mind?

"Well?" Lucy asked, coming up to her desk. Her smile was suggestive.

"Nope," Tara shook her head. Lucy's mouth fell open.

"What?!"

"I know."

"I was so sure..."

"So was I."

"Do you think he chickened out?" Lucy asked.

"It was a romantic evening, and we had a lot of fun. He didn't seem scared," Tara mused. "Maybe it just isn't the time yet?"

"What is he waiting for?!" Lucy demanded. Tara laughed. They both caught sight of Jack then, and his face said that something bad had happened.

"What's wrong?" Sue asked, seeing him too. D and Myles turned their attention to him as well. Jack opened and closed his mouth before clearing his throat. He had no idea how to even start.

"Bobby...Bobby won't be coming in today," he said slowly.

"What happened?" Tara asked, feeling frightened suddenly. Despite being with Stanley, she still had a soft spot for Bobby. She had been disappointed he hadn't pursued her after their date a year ago. Then again, he had said he still had feelings for Darcy. It had been confusing.

"His parents died," Jack answered sadly.

"Oh, no!" Lucy gasped. Sue covered her mouth with her hands. Myles and D looked shaken.

"When?" Myles asked after a moment.

"Last night. There was an accident at the restaurant they were eating in. A fire. They and a few others didn't make it," Jack finished sadly.

"Poor Bobby," Sue whispered.

"He's gone home to...to make the arrangements. I told him to call me if he needed me to go over there," Jack said. They all stood and looked at one another. It was difficult to imagine losing your parents just like that. Tara knew she'd be hysterical. She thought about Bobby alone on the airplane. She knew he was an only child. He'd never really spoken of any other relatives. He had no help in this.

"I can't even imagine," Lucy said, holding a hand over her heart. Jack pressed his lips together, knowing what she meant. He couldn't either. He sat down at his desk heavily, thinking about his friend. Bobby had refused to let him come too, but Jack wished he had insisted harder on going. Even though Bobby always said he was fine, Jack worried his friend would start gambling again. With Tara getting engaged soon and this, it might just be enough to push Bobby over the edge.

...

Bobby sat on the plane with his head resting against the window. He watched the world pass by below him, and he thought of all the people walking around oblivious to the pain of death. He wanted to be those people very badly. He didn't want to face what he was about to face when he got back home. A part of him wished he had let Jack come too. He had thought he could handle this, but it was becoming apparent that he couldn't.

"I'm so sorry," the woman beside him said when her baby started to cry again. "Shh, shh, shh." She bounced the baby on her knee desperately. Bobby looked at the two of them, and he knew he was in for a long haul. Then, he realized he was being given a distraction.

"May I?" he said, reaching.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea. It'll help," he answered. She gladly handed her baby over, and Bobby took him in his arms gently.

"His name?"

"Joey."

"Hey, Joey, mate," Bobby said, doing a little jiggle with his arms. Joey stopped crying and stared up at him. "Yea, you like that, huh?"

"Wow," the woman said, smiling. "He normally hates strangers."

Bobby looked down at the little boy in his arms and felt emotion washing over him again. This baby was innocent to the harshness of life. Bobby would give anything to be innocent of life again. After about ten minutes, the baby fell asleep, and Bobby handed him back to his mother.

"You're a life saver," she whispered, getting comfortable with Joey.

"Anytime," he answered, giving her a ghost of a smile.

"I'm Jodie," she said.

"Bobby," he responded.

"I can tell from your accent you're heading home," she smiled. "I am too."

"Yea," he nodded. He closed his eyes, hoping she'd get the hint, which she did. There was 17 hours left on his flight, and he dreaded when they ended because that meant he had to face the worst thing he'd ever had to face in his life.

...

"Tara?"

"Yea?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" Lucy asked.

"Ummm, no," Tara confessed. She was thinking about Bobby. She couldn't think of anything else, not even the case they were working on. She had called her parents on lunch, and she was pretty sure she wasn't the only one calling their parents today, but she couldn't stop thinking about where Bobby was and what he was thinking and feeling right now.

"I said, are you going to confront Stanley about the ring?"

"What? No. Luce, I don't even want to think about that right now," Tara dismissed.

"You're right. I was just trying to distract myself from the vibe in this room," Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I'm sad we can't support him at the funeral," Lucy said sadly.

"Me too," Tara bobbed her head. She couldn't bear to think of him alone in a church. Would there be many people there? Would he end up being the only person there? She was starting to get a crazy idea in her head when Lucy talked again.

"I'm going to collect for flowers to send to the funeral home over there," Lucy began. "It's the least we can do since we're all the way over here."

"I'll chip in," Tara agreed, reaching for her wallet. Her mind was still spinning, but her logic was calling her an idiot.

"Thanks," Lucy said, taking her bill. She went to ask the others, leaving Tara staring at her computer. Before she thought much about it, she opened a tab on an airlines website and looked for a flight. She barely heard the others talking as she pumped in the information she wanted and pulled out her credit card. She had no idea what she was doing. She felt a little bit crazy, but she couldn't stop thinking about Bobby being all alone at his parents' funeral; it made her feel incredibly heartbroken. It motivated her to click "submit" on the screen. She stared at her purchase, hardly believing she had just done it. She looked over at her coworkers, knowing they'd be shocked. She looked back at her computer screen, feeling confident she'd made the right decision suddenly. She was going to Australia.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really do appreciate you taking the time to leave feedback. I hope you're still enjoying this story! I have lots planned ;)**


	3. Heartache

**Thank you for your reviews! They motivate me to post faster ;)**

* * *

Bobby barely felt anything as he walked away from the airport to the waiting cab. He was heading to see Detective Munroe first. He didn't want to go home to an empty house just yet. He needed more information. Everything felt so familiar as they drove along. Bobby could see all the places he'd hung out growing up, and he felt sadder. Time had gone too fast. He had no idea it would come to this. He'd always thought he'd be married with children and much older before he lost his parents. He paid the cabbie and got out at the police station. He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and walked up the steps.

"Good afternoon. How can I help?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm looking for Detective Munroe," Bobby told her.

"May I say who's looking for him?"

"Bobby Manning."

Her face grew sad for a fraction of a second before becoming neutral again. Bobby bristled inside. So she knew who he was. She picked up the phone and dialed, giving his information to the person on the other end.

"He'll come get you. You can have a seat," she instructed. He sat, bag in his lap. He bounced his leg up and down anxiously.

"Mr. Manning," Munroe said, coming out. Bobby stood. "Follow me." They went down a maze of hallways until they reached Munroe's office. Bobby noticed the family photo on his desk.

"First of all, I'm so sorry we had to meet like this," Munroe said. "Mr. Manning..."

"Please, call me Bobby."

"Bobby," Munroe corrected himself. "I have some news."

"What kind of news?" Bobby asked, feeling afraid. Munroe rubbed his head hard and sighed long and loud.

"Things just got complicated."

"How so?"

"Well, it turns out that the autopsy of your parents shows they did not die an accidental death."

"WHAT?!" Bobby exploded.

"Just calm down," Munroe said, holding out his hand. Bobby was standing again, the bag on the floor now.

"You just told me my parents were murdered," Bobby said tightly. "Do explain."

"The coroner found bullets," Munroe hesitated. "He didn't find any on the other bodies...just your parents'. We feel the fire was a coverup."

"I don't believe this," Bobby said, gripping is head hard. He felt like he was underwater and everything just slowed down.

"We are looking into it, but we have to delay the funeral for a few days because of it so the coroner can finish up his exam," Munroe finished.

"I want to help," Bobby said immediately.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm FBI. I want to help solve this. You can give me jurisdiction."

"Bobby, you just lost your parents. I don't think it's a good time to be playing cop..."

"I'm playing FBI not cop," Bobby interrupted. "And I do this for a living. I don't care if it's my parents. I'm helping. Either you let me or I do it on my own." He glared at Munroe, who sighed.

"All right. Let me talk to my supervisor. For the record, I think this is a really bad idea..."

"Wouldn't you want to help?" Bobby cut him off. He grabbed Munroe's family photo and held it up to his eye level. "If it was your family, would you let anyone stop you from solving it?" Munroe flicked his eyes back and forth from Bobby to his family picture.

"You're absolutely right," Munroe nodded after a moment. "Let me clear it and get you to sign some papers."

"I want a gun too," Bobby declared.

"All right," Munroe agreed. Bobby watched him leave the office and sat back down again. He was shaking all over. His parents had been murdered. He was not going to rest until he found the person who did it and got his revenge.

...

"Wait, wait, wait," Lucy said, holding up her hand. "You did what?!"

"I bought a ticket to Australia. I'm going to be there for Bobby at his parents' funeral," Tara repeated. Lucy and Sue both stared at her.

"What about Stanley?" Sue asked finally.

"What about him?" Tara challenged.

"He might think it's a little odd," Lucy pointed out.

"I'm a friend going to support a friend. There is nothing wrong with that," Tara defended herself. Lucy gave her a look, which Tara ignored.

"Are you sure Bobby even wants you there?" Sue asked.

"I'm his friend. He'll be happy to see me," Tara answered. She grabbed her coat and bag. She was rushing home to pack to get onto her flight. She figured she'd make it in time. It took two to three days sometimes to prepare a funeral, sometimes longer. She wanted to help.

"You're crazy," Lucy said.

"Thanks for your support," Tara snorted. She started to leave.

"We're just worried," Sue piped up. Tara turned to face them.

"About what? That Stanley is going to think I'm cheating? He's not an idiot. I'd respect his decision to go support a friend at a funeral."

"Oh really? A woman's parents' funeral all the way across the world?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'd be fine with it," Tara said firmly. She knew what Lucy was driving at, and a part of her wasn't really entirely sure what she was doing either. Was her motive purely innocent? She wasn't sure anymore. The image of Bobby sitting alone on a pew was too hard to bear.

"I'll be back in a few days, maybe a week," Tara said, finally leaving. Lucy looked at Sue.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure," Sue admitted. They both looked at Tara's receding back, wondering if their friend was up to something.

...

Bobby holstered his new weapon and tucked the papers giving him clearance into his back pocket. It was time to face his parents' house. Munroe had offered to accompany him, but he knew he needed to do it alone. He rented a truck and tossed his bag onto the passenger seat. Cranking the radio, he drove home. His thoughts were all over the place, and the radio noise wasn't doing a very good job at distracting him. He turned it off after a while and listened to the tires hitting gravel. When he hit the familiar driveway, he felt his heart rate pick up. It had been almost a year since he'd been home. He cursed himself for not coming back sooner. If only he'd known...

"Ah geez," he said, wiping at his eyes when the house came into view. He saw the goats running around panicked and felt badly for them. One of his mum's dogs, an Australian Shepherd, came running at his truck once he got closer. When he finally parked, he got out and was ambushed by the dog.

"Hey, hey," he said, dodging the wet tongue that was trying to get into his mouth. "Buster, boy, back up now." Buster dropped to four paws and whined. Bobby knew the dog knew something was wrong. He looked at the house and shivered. It was empty, and it looked forlorn almost. He got his bag and walked slowly up the steps and stood staring at the door. Buster pressed himself against Bobby's legs. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, Bobby opened the door. His mother's perfume hit him hard and fast, making his knees buckle a little. The radio was playing in the background, something his stepfather liked to have on 24/7. Bobby took a step inside and closed the door behind him. His throat tightened and his eyes burned. It felt so wrong to be here by himself. The house had no idea it's owners were never coming back. He made it to the kitchen and gave a strangled sob when he saw a box of fresh cookies on the counter. A note saying "Call Bobby again" was beside them. He gripped the counter tightly until his hands went numb. Sometimes his mother would call him and eat some favorite dish or dessert of his to feel closer to him while they talked. Bobby saw an unfinished crossword on the table with his stepfather's glasses beside it. He imagined what their last day together was like, and he felt tears fall down his cheeks. They had no idea. He finally sat on the barstool and rested his head into his hands. Buster sat down at his feet. Bobby had no idea where to even start. He felt so broken. He wished more than anything that he wasn't alone right now.


	4. Guess Who

The next day, Bobby woke on the couch. He couldn't bring himself to go upstairs. He didn't want to see any of it. He stared at the ceiling for a while until Buster whined and started licking his hand.

"All right," Bobby said, getting up. "Where's your food at?" Buster charged to the kitchen and stood in front of the pantry door. Bobby bent down to pull out the dog food and put it in Buster's bowl. He changed the water dish too. While Buster happily munched and crunched, Bobby stood and debated what to do next. He felt the walls of the house close in on him, and he couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed the truck keys and went out.

...

Tara was exhausted. She couldn't sleep on the plane, and they would land in about four more hours. She dreaded flying back after this. She decided that over 21 hour flights weren't her thing. To pass the time, she thought about Bobby. Where was he now? What was he doing? Was he okay? She wished this hadn't happened to him. She'd give anything to go back in time and change it. To her surprise, she wasn't really thinking about Stanley. She didn't know what that meant. The snoring man beside her shifted and snuffled loudly in her ear, making her wince. This flight couldn't end soon enough.

...

Bobby stood outside the ruined restaurant and felt like he was going to throw up. There was law enforcement everywhere. Bobby hung back outside the crime tape and watched. After a while, Detective Munroe spotted him.

"Bobby," he said, nodding as he approached.

"What have they found so far?" Bobby asked.

"A whole lot of nothin'," Munroe sighed. "The fire unfortunately did a lot of damage to the crime scene."

"Of course," Bobby said bitterly. He rubbed the back of his neck. This wreck was the last place his parents went.

"I have the coroner's full report if you want to come back to my office and go over it," Munroe offered. "I'll be there in about half an hour."

"All right," Bobby agreed. As much as it killed him to know he'd hear how they died, he needed to know.

...

Jack hung up the phone and rubbed his face. Bobby had just given him the news, and he couldn't believe it. Sue was watching him carefully when he finally looked up.

"What is it?" she asked. The others turned their attention to him as well. Jack was starting to hate being the bearer of all bad news.

"Bobby just called. He said his mother and step father were murdered. He's staying to help with the investigation."

"That's terrible!" Lucy cried, her face crumpled in anguish. Sue wiped a tear away quickly.

"How can we help?" D asked urgently.

"We can't," Jack answered sadly. "Bobby's been given jurisdiction, but they won't give it to us. Not being over here."

"Then we go there," Myles said matter of factly. Jack shook his head.

"I love your enthusiasm, and I wish I was on the next plane there, but we can't leave in the middle of our case here," Jack told them. There was a collective sigh of frustration in the room.

"Wait, where's Tara?" Myles asked, suddenly noticing her empty desk. Lucy fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Luce?" Sue prompted. "They need to know."

"What's going on?" Jack asked, confused.

"Tara went to Australia," Lucy blurted out.

"Tara...she what?!" Jack exclaimed. "But we need her here!"

"She wanted to support Bobby at the funeral. She has no idea what really happened. She'll find out when she gets there," Lucy winced.

"So she just up and left? In the middle of a case?" Jack demanded. Lucy nodded. He sighed roughly. She was going to have to face Garrett when she got back. He didn't envy her.

...

Bobby wiped his face with cold water and stared at himself in the mirror. He had just finished throwing up after seeing the photos of his parents. Whoever had killed them had been a professional. It made him enraged. He dried off and went back to Munroe, who was tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Is there any reason you can think of for your mother and step father to be murdered?" he asked when Bobby sat back down. He kept his distance from the photos.

"No," Bobby shook his head. "They were farmers. They led quiet lives."

"Is there anyone from your past who may have decided to get revenge on you?" Munroe pressed. Bobby grew quiet. It was possible. As an FBI agent, he had lots of enemies.

"I can ask Jack to go through my old files," Bobby said after a moment. "See if there are any threats."

"That's a good idea," Munroe nodded. "A good place to start at least. I will go through their latest phone calls and mail. Are you all right if we search your folks' place?"

"Of course. I expected it," Bobby answered. "I only slept on the couch and fed the dog. I didn't do or touch anything else."

"All right," Munroe said. "I'll round up a team right now. Why don't you go have lunch and take a break?"

"Sounds good," Bobby agreed. He didn't know if he'd be able to eat, though. He left while Munroe made some calls. His watch said it was after one thirty. The morning had gone fast. He meandered to his old favorite restaurant and sat down.

"Coffee, luv?" the waitress asked.

"Sure."

"Coming right up," she smiled warmly. Bobby briefly smiled back. His mind was going over all recent cases of his. He couldn't think of anyone who wanted revenge. Perhaps it was an older file. When his coffee came, he stared at it. He suddenly didn't have the heart to drink it.

"Thanks," he said, pulling out some money. The waitress put her hand over his.

"I know you're Paula's boy," she said. "This is on me. I'm awfully sorry about what happened."

"I really don't mind..." he started. She shook her head firmly.

"Your money is no good here," she insisted.

"You're too kind," Bobby said, putting it away.

"Just come back, you hear?" she instructed. He nodded and left slowly. He walked down main street and pondered on how much it had changed. Then, he noticed someone walking around and looking lost. He peered at them, feeling as though he knew them. The figure turned to face him, and he felt his stomach drop. Either he was losing his mind, or she was really here.

"Tara?!"

* * *

 **I appreciate the readers who take the time to leave a review :) It means so much. Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas!**


	5. Shocking News

Tara recognized his voice at the sound of her name. She saw him standing across the street staring at her.

"Bobby!" she cried, checking both ways before hurrying to him. She dropped her bag and hugged him tightly. She could sense his surprise and shock, but he hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when they broke apart.

"I...I couldn't stand knowing you'd be here by yourself," she answered sheepishly. "I didn't really think about it much, just jumped on a plane."

"You came by yourself?"

"Uh huh."

"Jack was okay with you taking off from work like this?"

"Well...I didn't tell him," she replied, biting her lip.

"You're gonna be in trouble when you get back," he said.

"I don't care. You're my friend, and I want to support you. I know how hard it can be to plan a funeral let alone two."

"Tara, there's been an update on that..."

"Did one of them survive?!" she asked, hardly daring to hope.

"No," he shook his head. "They were murdered. Things are on hold for a bit."

"Oh, Bobby," Tara gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. Her heart broke even more. He looked exhausted and very emotional.

"Detective Munroe is searching the house right now for clues. I'm gonna call Jack and ask them to look through my old files."

"See if there's any threats," Tara nodded, getting it.

"Yea. Um, my truck is over there if you wanna put your bag in it. I'm heading back to the house. I'll see if Munroe can get you clearance too. We could use your skills. If you want," he added.

"I'm here to help in any way, so yes, I want to," she told him, reaching out and squeezing his hand with hers. She picked up her bag and followed him to the truck. Bobby wondered just what exactly motivated her to come all this way and if her boyfriend even knew about it. Things could get ugly.

...

"Okay," Jack said. "Bobby has asked us to help go through his old cases. I can spare one person to do this right now. Who's in?"

"I'll do it," Myles answered. He didn't really want to hang out with Howie on this current case anyway. D flashed him a look of annoyance. He didn't either.

"Great," Jack said while Myles fist pumped. "Go back far. We don't want to miss anyone."

"Got it," Myles nodded, heading for the filing cabinet.

"Did Tara get there?" Sue asked once Jack went back to his desk.

"Yea. Bobby was really surprised."

"I'm glad she got there safely."

"Me too. She's going to help him over there apparently, so I guess we can't be too mad at her for bailing on us," Jack sighed.

"I think you're just jealous that you didn't go first," Sue said, eyes twinkling.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he said vaguely. "Okay. About Howie..."

...

Bobby still couldn't believe that Tara was there with him. They had stopped for lunch before going back to the house at Tara's insistence, and she was now inhaling her food, proving that she had indeed been starving. Bobby couldn't help but grin at her. There was just something about having familiarity around him in a time like this.

"Don't choke," he said, putting out his hand to stop her from taking another big bite. "Swallow what you've got in your mouth first."

"Okay, Mom," she teased. She made a show of swallowing for him, which made him laugh. Then he grew somber again. He hadn't had the desire to laugh since he'd found out about his mother and stepfather. It felt like a betrayal to be happy or laugh.

"So, you came all the way here," he said, tapping the spare sugar packet on the countertop.

"I did."

"Because you didn't want me to be alone?"

"That's right."

"Huh," Bobby said, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"What's so strange about that? You'd do it for me," she said, going back to her burger.

"Right," he agreed. He studied her carefully. He couldn't help but get the feeling there was more to it than that.

...

"Coffee?" Lucy asked Myles. He looked up from the big stack of papers he was hiding behind.

"Thanks," he replied, taking the mug from her.

"This looks daunting," she said, taking it all in.

"It's better than listening to a windbag incessantly talking about things I don't care about," Myles said. Lucy laughed.

"You know Dimitrius is gonna make you pay for throwing him under the bus like that."

"He can try," Myles said.

"I wonder how Tara and Bobby are doing," Lucy mused. Myles didn't respond. He didn't want to get sucked into the drama of those two. He had noticed the way Bobby would look at Tara or help her out or other things lately, and he wasn't entirely stupid. He didn't like to get involved in office romances, which was what it could potentially turn into.

...

"This is lovely," Tara said when they approached the house. Bobby put the truck in park and looked at the agents going through the yard. He noticed a woman sitting in her car with the door open and sobbing. Puzzled, he got out and headed for Munroe. Tara followed.

"Ah, you're here. Good," Munroe said.

"Who is that?" Bobby asked, pointing. Munroe glanced over and then back to him.

"Well, that was something interesting we found," he started.

"Such as?"

"She showed up here today with a letter in her hand and was hysterical when she found out what happened. I found a letter in your mother's dresser with similar information in it, so she checks out. Turns out she has been looking for your mother for some time. They were supposed to meet in person today I guess. She's very emotional. We almost sent her to the hospital for a panic attack."

"That's all fine and dandy, but who is she?" Bobby pressed, looking at the woman again.

"Well, Bobby," Munroe said carefully. "That woman right there is your sister."

* * *

 **Whaaaaat?! Hehehe bet you didn't see that coming ;) I know it was a short chapter, but I wanted to keep posting frequently. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Processing

_Your sister._

Bobby felt the air get sucked from his ears, which started to ring. He felt his balance let go, and Tara righted him before he fell. She was just as stunned, however.

"My sister?" he asked.

"His sister?" Tara said at the same time.

"Well, it turns out that your mother had given her up for adoption a long time ago," Munroe explained. "They just recently made contact. They were supposed to meet today for the first time."

"Oh, that poor woman," Tara said sadly.

"So...so...wait a minute," Bobby spluttered. "I don't have a sister."

"Half sister if you want to be technical," Munroe corrected.

"I...I don't...this isn't happening," Bobby said, gripping his head. The woman was still crying. She hadn't noticed Bobby yet.

"I know it's a shock. I've already contacted the adoption agency and the private detective she hired to find your mother. It checks out so far, mate. I'm sorry."

"I don't believe this," Bobby muttered. His mother had given up a baby?!

"She's five years older than you," Munroe said as though reading his mind. The woman wiped her face now and got out of the car. She spotted Munroe and charged over.

"Are you working on this case?" she demanded of them when she got there. She looked Bobby up and down.

"Ma'am, this here is Bobby Manning," Munroe said, letting it sink in.

"You're my brother," she whispered.

"I guess I am," Bobby agreed.

"I'm Ginelle," she said, holding out her hand. "Ginny for short. I...I really hate that we are meeting this way."

"Me too," Bobby responded, shaking her hand.

"I hadn't met her yet," Ginny went on. "We wrote some letters and had a phone call, but this was our first face to face meeting. I can't believe I will never see her." She started to cry again. Bobby stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Tara jumped in then.

"I'm Tara, Bobby's friend," she said. She put her arm around Ginny. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's just not fair," Ginny sobbed.

"Excuse me," Bobby said, stepping away from them and going over to where Munroe had gone.

"She's not taking it well I see," Munroe noted.

"What the hell is happening here?" Bobby demanded. "Where did she come from? This isn't true. There's no way it's true!"

"Bobby, it's true," Munroe told him. "Here. This is the number for the adoption agency. You can go check out the file. She's your half sister, Bobby. I'm sorry you found out this way."

"Ma never said anything," Bobby said.

"I'm sorry," Munroe responded. "Look, I gotta keep working. We'll meet up later, okay?"

"All right."

Bobby looked back at Ginny and Tara, who were hugging now. He had a sister. His world felt completely tossed upside down.

 **Later**

Bobby sat on the porch while Tara fixed them coffee. Ginny was pacing the yard on her phone. Bobby could hear her crying to the person on the other end about how her biological mother was dead.

"She's definitely fragile," Tara said, returning with a mug. Bobby took it from her. Tara stood and leaned against the house, watching Ginny.

"Are we sure she's my mother's blood? I've never seen my mother cry, not like that," Bobby said.

"She grew up in a different environment," Tara said softly. "She wasn't exposed to your mother."

"This all feels so surreal," Bobby went on.

"I know."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, coming over to them after she hung up. "I'm just...I can't believe this." She sat in the chair beside Bobby, who flinched.

"Me either," he muttered.

"When is the funeral?" she asked. "I...I'd like to be there."

"Once the coroner is finished we can arrange it," Bobby answered.

"Why were they searching the house? How did they die?" Ginny asked, confused.

"They were murdered," Bobby told her, not looking at her.

"Oh my God!" Ginny shrieked. "What?!"

"It's true. I'm so sorry," Tara said. Ginny wailed, making Bobby want to cover his ears.

"But...but...w-w-who?" Ginny spluttered. "W-w-why?!"

"We don't know."

"You're on the c-c-case, though, right?" she asked, looking at them both.

"I am. Tara will be tomorrow," Bobby answered.

"This is h-h-horrible. This is terrible. Oh my God," Ginny whimpered, burying her face into her hands.

"Why don't we go inside," Tara suggested, holding her hand out to Ginny, who took it. Bobby felt annoyed at his newfound half sister then. Couldn't she buck up for five minutes? Yes, it was horrible, but being hysterical wasn't going to bring them back. He got up then and walked off the porch and into the yard. Buster came out from under the porch and followed. Bobby didn't know where he was going, but he knew he just needed to walk.

"Well, Ma," he said to the air as he walked. "Thanks for the surprise sibling. Why didn't you tell me?" As he expected, he got no response. He felt torn up inside. He had spoken to the adoption agency and the private detective like Munroe had suggested, and they confirmed that Ginny was indeed his sister. All this time his mother had kept this secret from him. He felt bad that she felt she couldn't tell him. He even felt a little bad for Ginny for missing the chance to meet her before she died. He stopped at the field gate and watched the sun set. The goats were running around and playing, bleating every so often. Bobby had no idea what to do with the place. He very much doubted that Ginny would want to run a farm, and he lived in the States. It broke his heart to think about it getting sold. Buster came up to him with a stick then, and Bobby was grateful for the distraction. He threw it over and over, knowing that he'd have to deal with everything eventually, but for now, he was simply a man who was playing with his dog.

 **The Next Day**

Bobby hadn't liked the sound of Munroe's voice when he'd called and asked him to come in that morning. Bobby left Tara and Ginny eating breakfast. Buster was waiting hopefully for crumbs. As he drove, Bobby wondered what new information they had found. He was tired of surprises.

"Thanks for coming in," Munroe said once Bobby saw him. He sat down across from Munroe.

"What did you find?"

"When's the last time you spoke to Mac?"

"Mac? Uh, it's been a month at least."

"Were you aware that he was here?"

"What?" Bobby asked, incredulous.

"Mmhmm. We found his prints in your parents' house. Bobby, there's a gun missing from your step father's rack."

"Are you implying Mac did this?" Bobby asked, feeling cold suddenly. He knew Mac had never liked his step father, Dean, but Bobby didn't think his biological father was a killer, just a hustler.

"It's our strongest lead right now. He's missing, and the gun is missing. He was at the house. A bystander described him as being by the restaurant the night they were killed. I have to check it out."

"I'll help."

"I don't think..."

"I know where he hides," Bobby cut him off. "He hid all the time when I was a kid until he finally left and never came back. I'll smoke him out."

"He might already have left the country."

"No. He's here," Bobby said, standing up. "I'm pretty certain I know where to find him." He left before Munroe could say anything else. He fumed as he marched to his truck. If he found out that Mac had really killed them, Bobby wasn't really sure just what he'd do to Mac.

* * *

 **And the plot thickens...**

 **Thanks for reading! :) Please leave a review if you have the time :)**


	7. Anger & Alcohol

Myles groaned, emerging from the stack of papers. He'd been there all night. His neck was stiff, and his back was screaming at him. It was better than sitting vigil with Howie in the car, though, which D had done all night. Myles was not envious at all.

"Anything?" Lucy asked, coming in with breakfast. She had stayed too as an extra pair of eyes. Myles shook his head.

"I'm not seeing anything that stands out."

"I was really hoping to find something," Lucy said.

"As was I," Myles sighed, taking the bag from her. They ate in silence for a bit before someone entered.

"Hey, guys," Stanley said. Lucy choked and Myles just stared at him. Stanley faltered for a moment, looking at them both. Lucy managed to get her food down without any more issues.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, confused.

"No, no," Lucy shook her head. "You just surprised us."

"Did I interrupt something...?" he trailed off, looking back and forth between them.

"No," Myles snorted.

"He wishes," Lucy said at the same time.

"Oh," Stanley responded, still looking confused.

"How can we help you?" Myles asked.

"I was looking for Tara," Stanley answered. Lucy was taken aback. Hadn't Tara told him?

"She's not here," Myles said, going back to his files. Stanley looked at Lucy.

"She's not here?" he repeated.

"No," Lucy shook her head.

"Well, where is she?"

"She's on a case with Bobby," Myles cut in, saving Lucy. "It's very undercover. She won't surface for at least a week."

"Oh. She didn't mention that to me," Stanley said, looking hurt.

"It was very sudden. They didn't have time to notify anyone. I'm sure she will explain everything when she gets back," Myles finished. Lucy stared at him. She had forgotten how good of a liar he was.

"I see. Um, all right. I guess...I guess I'll go," Stanley said, gesturing to the door.

"Bye," Myles said.

"Take care," Lucy added. Stanley left slowly, and Lucy could tell he was wondering if they had just lied to him, which they had.

"Sooo," Myles said once they were alone. "Tara didn't tell her boyfriend she went to another continent?"

"Apparently not."

"Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"No," Lucy answered, looking at him. "About what?"

"Well, if you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you."

"That's rude," Lucy commented. Jack and Sue entered the bull pen by now, so Lucy let it go.

"Anything?" Jack asked. They both shook their heads.

"How did it go with Howie last night?" Lucy asked Sue.

"I think D is ready to pop him," Jack answered for her.

"Howie just gets excited," Sue defended.

"He'll blow it," Jack warned.

"I'll talk to him," Sue promised.

"Has Bobby called at all?" Lucy asked.

"No," Jack shook his head. "Last I heard Tara had arrived."

"I hope he's all right," Lucy said, worried. She wrung her hands anxiously. Sue reached out and put her arm around her friend. They were all concerned about their friend.

...

Bobby's head jerked back and forth when the truck flew off the hump in the road. He didn't even care. His rage was too out of control.

 _He killed them. He killed them. He killed them._

The statement kept playing in his head over and over. The evidence was there. The only thing missing was the motive. Had his biological father been that jealous of Dean? Had he really hated Paula enough for remarrying to kill her? Bobby couldn't make any sense of it.

 _Why? Why? Why?_

He'd find out when he found him.

...

Tara excused herself and left Ginny sitting outside to call Jack. She hadn't seen or heard from Bobby all day, and she was growing worried. She'd had her fill of Ginny. The woman could talk of nothing but herself. Tara tried to empathize because she did lose the mother she never got to meet, but after a while Tara couldn't take it anymore. Bobby was hurting too. Ginny seemed to forget that Bobby even existed.

"Hey, Jack," Tara said, gripping the phone. It was growing dark outside. "Have you heard from Bobby today?"

"No," Jack answered. "What's going on?"

Tara filled him in, and Jack's stunned silence met her on the other end.

"Tara, listen to me," Jack started. "Do not let Bobby play pool."

"Excuse me?" Tara asked, confused.

"Whatever he says, whatever happens, do not let Bobby go near a pool table. Do you understand me?"

"Because he'll blow off some steam playing a game? Jack, you make no sense," Tara laughed a little.

"Tara, I can't tell you anything more, but please just promise me you won't let him."

"I...I promise," she finally agreed.

"Thank you. Call me with an update later."

"I will."

They hung up, and Ginny appeared before Tara could return outside.

"So, you and Bobby," she started, going for a drink of water. "What's going on there?"

"Nothing," Tara blushed. She turned away so Ginny wouldn't see her red face.

"You just came all this way to 'support' him," Ginny said, smirking.

"I'm his best friend," Tara defended. "He'd be there for me."

"Sounds to me you like him a little more than friends," Ginny giggled.

"I have to go find him," Tara interrupted. "He's been gone too long. Are you coming?"

"I'm really tired," Ginny said, yawning for effect. "Is it okay if I pass?"

"Sure," Tara nodded. She hadn't really wanted her to come anyway. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Tara found the keys to the car outside. She assumed it was either Paula's or Dean's, but she didn't want to think about it too much. She drove into town, wondering where Bobby would even go. She pulled up outside of what appeared to be the only local bar in the place and got out. She heard laughter coming from inside as she walked up the steps. It was a little dark inside, and she squinted hard to see Bobby. She eventually spotted him standing beside a pool table.

 _How did Jack know?_

She wondered what the story was, but as she came closer, she noticed that Bobby looked different. He almost had a crazed look in his eyes, and she soon spied the stack of money on the table beside him, the beer bottles behind him, and the opponent jeering at him as Bobby bent to take the first shot. She pushed towards him and grabbed the stick from his hands.

"Hey!" he shouted over the noise. He went to grab it back, but she played keep away.

"No," she said firmly. The opponent started laughing, saying something about her being his Mommy.

"Shut up!" she shrieked at him, pointing the stick in his face. "Leave right now before I take your eye out! And I'm an excellent shot." The guy held up his hands and snatched the money before taking off.

"Tara, you just cost me a hundred bucks," Bobby growled. Tara spun to face him, finally getting it.

"You're an addict," she said. He stared at her.

"What?"

"The money, the game? Your attitude? You have a gambling problem don't you?" she challenged.

"I do not," he said angrily. He had definitely been drinking. Tara could smell it on him.

"Jack told me to not let you play. He was very insistent. He said he couldn't say why, but I'm not stupid, Bobby. Do you have a gambling problem?"

"It's none of your business," he said, turning and grabbing his coat. It took him three tries to get it on as he stormed out.

"What happened?" she called after him, setting the stick on the table and chasing him. He burst through the door, and it almost clipped Tara as she passed through it behind him.

"Bobby!"

"Leave me alone," he ordered, heading for his truck. She saw him stumbling.

"You've been drinking," she called, catching up to him finally.

"So what?"

"You can't drive after drinking."

"Watch me."

"Bobby Manning!" Tara shouted, slamming her hand into his chest and making his stagger. He glared at her now.

"What? You think you can just tell me what to do?" he demanded. Tara drew herself up to her full height and glared back.

"You are not thinking straight. You are probably somewhat drunk. You almost gambled. Bobby, let me help you," she said.

"I don't need it."

"Clearly you do! What happened today? Why are you here? Why are you so angry?!"

"It's my Dad! My Dad did it, Tara," Bobby said, his voice slurring a little.

"Did what? Dean's dead," Tara said, confused.

"No, no. Mac. Mac killed them. He was in the house. He stole a gun. He's missing and wanted now. I couldn't find him. I looked all day long, and he's bloody well not here," Bobby finished. "He's probably hiding in the Caribbean somewhere by now." He slammed his fist into the side of the truck bed.

"You're absolutely sure he did it?" Tara asked. She felt sick.

"The evidence is aaaall there," Bobby drawled. "My own Dad. Pops. Daddy-o. Mr. Abandoner."

"Okay, get in," Tara instructed, pointing to the car. "I'm driving you home."

"I don't want to go home," he said. "Home is where the heart isn't anymore." He leaned against the truck, crying now. Tara's heart went out to him, and she moved in to hug him. He stiffened when she touched him, making her hesitate.

"I don't hug engaged women," he said, climbing into his truck. "I'll sleep it off here and see you tomorrow."

"Bobby," she started.

"Go away," he said, slamming the truck door shut behind him. She watched as he curled up in the backseat. Without really thinking about it, she climbed into the truck bed and got settled. If he thought he was going to drive once she left, he could think again. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

 **Oof, he's certainly a wreck isn't he? If you have time to leave a review, I'd appreciate it :) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Brother & Sister

Bobby opened his eyes and immediately felt pain in his head. He groaned. Why had he drank so much last night? What was wrong with him? He wasn't a young lad anymore. He sat up, head pulsing. Where was he anyway? He looked around, noticing he was parked outside the bar. He'd spent the night here apparently.

"That's embarrassing," he muttered, getting out. The sunshine and the heat hit him hard. He wished he had sunglasses. He heard groaning come from the truck bed, and he looked to see Tara sitting up and rubbing her back.

"What the hell?" he asked. "What are you doing in there?"

"I couldn't trust that you wouldn't drive drunk," she defended. "So I stayed here."

"You're crazy," he said, trying to figure out why she was even there to begin with. Last night was a blur to him. He remembered being angry and drinking, that was it.

"Well, someone had to do it," she said, climbing out.

"So, you were here last night?" he asked, feeling sheepish.

"Uh huh. You're quite the drunk, Bobby," she smiled. "Do you remember anything?"

"No," he shook his head. "I don't."

"There's nothing to tell anyway," she said. "Know of a good place for breakfast?"

"Yea," he nodded, gesturing. They walked together.

"You did tell me that Mac killed your parents, and you were looking for him," Tara said softly. "Does Detective Munroe know?"

"Yes," Bobby nodded.

"I'm sure he'll find him."

"He's long gone, Tara. He's a criminal. You'll never find him."

"We'll find him," Tara promised. They entered the diner, and the waitress smiled at Bobby.

"Good morning," she said. "Coffee?"

"Sure," he agreed.

"Me too, please," Tara smiled. She looked over at Bobby, knowing he had no idea she knew about his gambling problem. She knew better than to bring it up. Obviously it wasn't something he wanted to share with anyone except Jack. If and when he was ready to tell her one day, she'd listen and empathize and give her support. For now, she'd keep it to herself.

"Damn it," Bobby said, searching his pockets. "I don't seem to have any cash on me."

"Your money is no good here, remember?" the waitress said to him, returning with the coffees. "Don't worry about it, luv."

"I still wanna at least tip," Bobby argued. His brain was firing on all cylinders. He knew he had had at least a hundred bucks on him yesterday. Where had it gone? Had he gambled? He looked over at Tara, who was digging into her pocket. Did she know? Had she seen him do it? He hoped not.

"I got it," Tara said, putting some change down. Her coffee was amazing. It made the excruciating back pain a little more tolerable. They ordered food, and while they waited, Bobby filled her in on everything.

"I can't picture him as a killer," Tara shook her head.

"He did it," Bobby said angrily.

"Well, then we can put our focus on finding him, but we still have to plan the funerals," she said softly. Bobby bowed his head.

"I'm not good at that stuff," he admitted.

"I'll help. Ginny will too. She's still devastated, but she wants to get to know you still."

"I'm in no mood for her dramatics," Bobby growled.

"She's not all bad. A little self-centered, yes, but she is sweet," Tara defended her. "Give her a chance."

"I was fine being an only child," Bobby said.

"Sisters aren't half bad, you know."

"You've got one then?"

"Oh, no, but I've heard sisters are cool," Tara answered.

"I see," he said, smiling finally. Tara felt good getting him to cheer up a bit. Once they finished eating and went back to their vehicles, Bobby paused.

"Does Stanley know you're here?" he asked. Tara's face went red, indicating that he didn't.

"No," she answered truthfully.

"Why not?"

"I didn't think he'd understand."

"You're his fiancé. Why wouldn't he understand?"

"I'm not his fiancé, Bobby. He never asked," Tara said, turning to the car.

"Whoa, whoa," Bobby said. "Hang on. The rumor mill said he proposed to you the other night."

"It was wrong," she replied. "He didn't."

"But you found a ring..."

"I did, but maybe it isn't for me. Maybe he's looking after it for someone else."

"That's crap and you know it," Bobby laughed. "Why are you convinced otherwise?"

"I don't know," Tara said abruptly. "Can we drop this now?"

"Okay," he agreed.

"See you at the house," she said, getting into the car. Bobby watched her drive away, and he wondered just what was going on in her head right now.

...

Jack rubbed his brow fiercely after talking to Tara. She described what had happened last night, but she didn't ask if Bobby had a gambling problem, which puzzled him. He knew Tara wasn't a stupid woman, that she'd figure out what was going on. Obviously she was keeping it to herself. He was worried about Bobby. His friend sounded very fragile right now, and things could get out of hand quickly. Jack was frustrated that nothing was turning up on their end. He wanted to solve this so Bobby could get closure and start to heal.

"How is he?" Sue asked.

"I wasn't talking to him," Jack replied.

"I know. What did Tara say about him? Is he okay?"

"He's up and down, but that's to be expected."

"Something will come through and help solve this," Sue reassured him. "I just know it."

"I wish I had your optimism," Jack sighed. He was starting to think this whole thing was hopeless.

...

Tara got out of the car and headed for the house. She could hear Bobby's truck rumbling up the drive, but she didn't stop. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want him poking around in her relationship with Stanley anymore.

"You found him," Ginny said, looking out the door when Tara came inside.

"Yup."

"That's good. Hey, I found some photos," Ginny said, showing her the album she was holding.

"Should you be rooting around the place like that?" Tara asked. Ginny hung her head.

"No. I just couldn't help myself. I was sitting in the living room and saw them on the shelf, so I looked. I should have waited for Bobby, I know."

"It's all right. Curiosity is normal."

"I just wanted to see what I missed," Ginny sighed. "I wish I could have shared the childhood with Bobby. I think we would have had fun."

"Morning," Bobby said, coming in. He saw the album in Ginny's hand and froze.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, handing it to Tara, who grunted in surprise from the force of the album being suddenly thrust into her stomach.

"For what?" Bobby asked. "Snooping through my mother's things or for coming here in the first place?"

"Bobby!" Tara chastised. Ginny's eyes teared up, and she ran off to the bathroom, slamming the door. He took the book from Tara and put it back on the shelf.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Tara demanded.

"Because. She's not my sister."

"Well, too bad for you because she is."

"Tara..."

"Bobby, just shut up for a second," she cut him off. "She was brave enough to reconnect with your mother, and she was brave enough to come here to meet her. She just found out her biological mother was murdered. She's in just as much shock and emotional state as you are. Give her a break!" They glared at each other, arms crossed.

"I'm leaving," Ginny said, interrupting. Tara spun to face her.

"What?!"

"I know where I'm not wanted," Ginny said, gripping her bag tightly.

"Oh stop," Bobby said angrily. "I didn't say I didn't want you here."

"It was implied," she retorted, jutting her chin at him.

"I'm trying to stay afloat here," Bobby argued. "I just lost my parents. Then I get told I have a secret sister. It's just too much."

"It's too much for me too!" Ginny shouted. "If anything, that should help us get closer to each other."

"Look," Bobby said, gripping his face and rubbing it hard. "I'm sorry if I made you feel unwelcome. I just...I have a lot on my mind."

"It's okay," Ginny responded. "I know I have a tendency to be a little...dramatic."

"Just stay for a bit. We will be needing help planning the funerals," Tara said, taking her bag from her.

"You mean that?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Bobby nodded. "If bonding is what you want, then bonding is what you'll get." He didn't give her a chance to reply before going to the other room. Tara and Ginny looked at each other.

"Well, it's a start," Tara said, lifting her shoulders a little with a small smile.

"It is," Ginny agreed. "It's all I can ask for."

...

Bobby watched as the girls went through pictures, picking the best ones for the memorial boards. They made "aw" noises and giggled at his childhood pictures. After a while he took one album from them because there was just too many nude photos of his little boyhood self in them. When he saw his mother again in Heaven, he was going to ask her why she took so damn many of them. He couldn't bring himself to look at photos. The last photo he saw of Dean and his mother was at the police station, and they were unrecognizable. The fire had pretty much removed anything familiar from them. His stomach churned again just thinking about it. Detective Munroe hadn't called with any updates. Bobby didn't know if they'd ever find Mac. The man was a ghost when he wanted to be.

"So, when is the funeral?" Ginny asked.

"I have to set the date," Bobby answered.

"I know someone who could maybe help," Ginny offered.

"Dean was friends with the funeral director. I'll go speak with him tomorrow."

"Okay."

Bobby didn't feel bad. He didn't want Ginny's friends involved in this. It just didn't feel right. He still didn't really know her, but he understood she was just trying to offer assistance in some way. She got a point for that.

"I think I have to call it a night," Tara said, yawning. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Bobby reassured her.

"Good night," Ginny said as she went up the stairs. Bobby had set her up in his old room. He stuck to the couch. He still wasn't ready to sleep up there. He watched Ginny looking wistfully at the photos.

"You would have got on well together," Bobby told her, gesturing to the photo of his mother.

"You think so?"

"Yea. My mum had a heart of gold, but she was also tough as nails. You've got her eyes."

"I do?" Ginny asked, touching the side of her face absently.

"Yea."

"I can only imagine how hard this must be for you. I mean, I barely knew her, but you had your whole life with her."

"I take it day by day," Bobby said, clearing his throat.

"I know she loved you. She spent time talking about how great you were when we were on the phone together. She said I'd like you."

"I'm not at my best right now, so don't go by this," Bobby warned with a small smile.

"I know. I get it. You know what? I think I'm going to turn in too," Ginny said. She wiped at her eyes to hide her tears. Bobby let her go. He knew she needed to cry alone. Buster hopped up on the couch with him after she left, and he rubbed the dog's ears slowly.

"You miss them too, eh?" he said. Buster whined, looking up at Bobby. He had a feeling he was going to be returning to D.C. with a dog. After a while, he turned out the lights and tried to sleep.

* * *

 **If you have the time to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it :)**


	9. Confessions

Tara woke up feeling very thirsty. She wasn't quite used to the heat here, so she got up and made her way downstairs for some water. She managed to find a glass in the dark and poured as quietly as she could. When she padded back to the stairs, she noticed the couch was empty. She felt worried suddenly, wondering where Bobby was at this time of night. Then she heard it, a grief stricken sobbing noise coming from outside. She tiptoed to the window and looked out. The moonlight illuminated Bobby standing in the yard, one hand on his face and the other wrapped around himself. She had two choices. She could go back to bed and pretend she never saw him, or she could go out there and bring him some comfort. She jumped when a wet nose pressed the back of her leg. She turned to see Buster standing there wagging his tail and looking at her as though to say "Get out there! He needs you!"

"Okay," she whispered. She stepped outside, closing the door behind her softly. She didn't hear anymore sobs coming from Bobby, so she carefully made her way towards him.

"Hey," she said, making him spin around.

"Tara," he replied, clearing his throat hard. "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard a noise," she answered truthfully.

"Its just me. I couldn't sleep, so I came out to wander," he said. She suddenly became very aware that he was shirtless and that she was wearing shorts with a tank top on that was a smidge too short.

"Is it helping?" she asked, trying to get her mind off of it. At least he couldn't see how red her face was.

"Not really," he shook his head. He appeared oblivious to their current state, so she kept talking.

"I lost my brother," she offered, fingering the chain around her neck. She wore her brother's cross because it reminded her of him and made her feel as though he was with her. Bobby looked at her.

"You did?"

"Yea. A few years ago."

"You never said anything."

"I didn't know anyone well enough. I had just started with you guys."

"I'm sorry. What happened? If you don't mind my asking."

"It's okay. He was hit and killed by a drunk driver. I just remember feeling so angry and hurt and then so empty, like I'd never feel happy or normal again."

"I feel like that right now."

"It does pass...sometimes it comes back for a visit, but it does go away after some time."

"How did you get through it?" he asked.

"I just kept thinking that he wouldn't want me to stay feeling like that, that I should live my life. Yes, he was gone, but he's still always with me," she said, feeling a little choked up suddenly. "It's tragic to lose family, but they wouldn't want us to feel bad."

"I know they wouldn't, but I feel like a failure because I wasn't here to protect them. I'm FBI, and I couldn't even save my parents."

"You didn't know they needed to be saved," Tara argued. "This is not your fault."

"I didn't call her back soon enough," he went on as though she hadn't spoken. "If I had, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe they wouldn't have gone out. Maybe...maybe she would have told me about Ginny. I will never know now."

"Bobby," Tara said, reaching out finally and taking his hand in hers. "You can play the What If game forever, but the ending will stay the same."

"That's bleak," he said sadly.

"I know, but it's true. You have to stop beating yourself up for this."

"I'm trying, Tara, but it's pretty hard."

"I know. That's why I'm here," she smiled. He looked at her for a moment.

"Why are you really here?" he asked. It caught her off guard.

"I'm here for you," she answered. "For support." They were standing very close to one another, and she was still holding his hand. She saw him realize he had no shirt on. He coughed and released her hand.

"You should get back inside. Dingoes like to hang around."

"Okay," she said, not moving. She couldn't seem to break eye contact with him.

"Tara?" he asked, knowing she had something on her mind.

"I broke up with Stanley," she blurted out. The words hit the air and then settled on the ground.

"You what?" Bobby asked.

"Right before I came here. I went to him and told him it just wasn't working anymore. I didn't tell him I was coming here or going to be with you. I didn't tell him that the main reason we wouldn't work out was because my heart just isn't fully into it like it should be, that I'm crazy about someone else."

"What? But Stan's a good guy," Bobby pointed out.

"I'm crazy about you, you nimrod," Tara threw at him. She watched his face as recognition finally hit it.

"Oh," he said.

"Oh? That's all you can say? Oh?" Tara said, feeling nervous now. Maybe she had done the wrong thing. Maybe Bobby didn't feel the same way. Maybe she had misread all his glances and looks throughout the last while, especially the ones he gave her and Stanley when they were together.

"I'm processing," he told her. "You just dumped a bit of a bomb shell on me."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. He rubbed his face hard. Here was something he'd wanted for a long time now, and he didn't know what to do with it.

"What did he say?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When you told him it was over. What did he say?"

"He was shocked, hurt, upset...you know, the usual reactions. I think he was in disbelief. I didn't really give him much time to talk more about it before I left. I imagine he's probably come by the office to talk to me, but I'm not there."

"You're really crazy about me?"

"No, I made that part up," she said sarcastically.

"I'm just checking," he said. They stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm...I'm just gonna go inside now," she told him, turning to go. She made it about five steps before hands grabbed her waist to spin her around and lips were pressed against hers. Heart racing, she melted into him. It was just like she remembered, sweet but firm.

"I have wanted to do that since the last time," he said after, cupping her face with his hands.

"I wanted you to too," she admitted.

"I'm sorry I let you get away."

"I came back didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," he answered, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Well, now you know why I'm really here," she whispered. A dingo howled then, and she shivered. Another responded soon after.

"Let's get inside before they come any closer," he said. He took her hand in his, and they walked to the house together.

"Are the goats safe?" she asked once they were inside.

"Yea. The neighbor is looking after them for me," he said.

"Good."

"You better get some sleep," he commented.

"Okay."

"Thanks for telling me," he said.

"You're welcome."

She didn't want to leave him, but she could see he was exhausted. She didn't want to push. She knew he was still mourning his parents. They had lots of time after this was over to talk about their relationship. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before going up the stairs. She fell asleep with the memory of his lips against hers.

...

Ginny was smirking when Tara went into the kitchen the next morning.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh please. I saw you two," Ginny said.

"Not so loud," Tara gestured.

"He's not here."

"Oh..."

"Sooo tell me all about it," Ginny said, hopping up on the counter.

"I'd rather not," Tara replied.

"I was really hoping for some girl talk," Ginny pouted.

"I'm not really the one for that, sorry."

"Fine," Ginny sighed. Her phone rang, so she hopped off and went to answer it. Tara felt slightly annoyed at this for some reason. She turned her thoughts to the night before and Bobby. She wondered where he went then realized he had probably gone to talk to the funeral director. She wished he had let her come with him.

...

Bobby paced the waiting room. He hated this place. He hated funerals.

"Bobby," Jeff said, coming out. "So sorry to hear about Dean and Paula."

Bobby shook his hand.

"I guess this is the hard part," Bobby said.

"Lucky for you, your mother planned ahead," Jeff said. "She said she didn't want to make anyone else have to make these arrangements."

"She picked it all out?!" Bobby asked, incredulous.

"Yes."

"How long ago?"

"Ah, there's the FBI in you coming out," Jeff said, wagging his finger at him. "It was about six years ago, mate. Not connected to this at all."

"Right," Bobby nodded. His phone rang then, and he looked at it.

"You get that," Jeff said. "I have everything under control here. I just need...them." Bobby gave him a sharp look while stepping into the other room to answer his phone.

"Manning."

"Bobby," Munroe's voice said. "You need to come here right now."

"What is it?"

"Just get here. Now."

Bobby hung up and rushed out of the building. He wondered if they had found Mac.

...

Jack was feeling very draggy by the time the end of the day rolled around. He was stepping out of the elevator when a man shouted for him to hold it.

"Can I help you?" he asked when the man reached him. He was out of breath and looked exhausted and disheveled.

"I'm looking for Bobby Manning," the man said.

"And you are?" Jack asked. He looked vaguely familiar, but Jack wasn't sure from where.

"Just take me to Bobby," he commanded. Jack frowned.

"He's not here."

"Then call him. It's important. Please."

...

Bobby found Munroe at his desk looking stressed.

"What's up?" Bobby asked. Munroe looked up at him then.

"Bobby, the coroner told me something you need to know."

"Oh, shoot, hang on," Bobby said, seeing that Jack was calling him. "Sorry, it's hard to get on the same time schedule. I'll put him on hold."

"No, Bobby," Munroe started.

"Hey, Jack," Bobby said. "Can you hang on a sec? I'm with Detective..." His face changed as Jack cut him off. Munroe tapped his desk hard to get Bobby's attention. Bobby looked at him.

"The DNA results came back on the bodies," Munroe said. "One was your mother, and the other...well, it was not Dean. Bobby, it was Mac. I'm so sorry. We don't know where Dean is."

"I do," Bobby said. Munroe gave him a puzzled look. Bobby pointed to his phone. "He's in D.C. with Jack."

* * *

 ***Gasp!* How's that for a twist? ;) You'll have to wait to see what Dean has to say for himself!  
**


	10. Revelation

Jack stared at Dean, who was gulping down his water quickly. They were in an interrogation room because Detective Munroe asked him through Bobby to question him. Jack knew without hearing it that Dean was now a suspect.

"I didn't do it," Dean said once he was finished. His accent was stronger than Bobby's, making it difficult for Jack to catch his words sometimes.

"I'm not saying you did. I just want to know what happened. I'm putting it on record."

"I don't really know what happened."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't. I swear. I was away for business, and I came back to find a note from Paula saying she'd gone out with a friend. I didn't think anything of it. Then I heard about the fire. I went into town. I saw the mess. I couldn't get a hold of Paula, so I knew something was wrong. I went home, hoping to find her, and I found a man all hooded up holding a gun and telling me to get lost or he'd kill me. He told me to leave the continent and never come back. I came here to get Bobby for help, but my flight got all messed up and got me stuck in Europe for a few days, so it's taken me longer to get here than it should have, and I didn't know where to find Bobby since I've never been here. I just found this place today, and now I'm here talking to you."

"The man with the gun, was there anything about him you could remember?"

"He had a voice changer on. You know, those things that alter your voice."

"I'm familiar with it."

"I was terrified. I think he's killed my wife, erm, Jack is it?" Dean said, looking for a name tag.

"Yes. Okay. I'll pass this along to Detective Munroe."

"Thank you. Bobby's over there, you said?"

"Yes."

"He's probably sick with grief," Dean said, holding his head in his hands. "It's my fault. I should have come home sooner."

"Don't do that," Jack told him. "It's no one's fault except the person who did this."

"Oh, God. Do you think it was planned? It coincided with my business trip, like they wanted me out of the way."

"Do you know why Paula was with Mac?"

"Mac was with her?! Oh God. Did he do it? I'll kill him," Dean said, starting to stand up, his fists clenched.

"Sit down," Jack ordered, and Dean obeyed.

"I wouldn't really kill him. I don't have the stomach for blood. I faint. Ask anyone."

"Why would Mac be with her?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"I really don't know. That's the extent of my knowledge. Wish I had more for you, mate."

"It's all right. Do you have a hotel you're staying at?"

"Yes. I managed to get one. I was hoping to stay with Bobby, but I guess since he's not here..."

"We will reimburse you for the hotel," Jack confirmed.

"Oh, no, no. It's all right."

"It's our pleasure, Dean. Thank you for coming here. I hope we can resolve this quickly."

"Thank you, Jack. Bobby always said you were good."

Jack gave a tight smile as Dean got up to leave. Jack escorted him out, and then he went back inside to call Munroe.

...

Bobby's mind was reeling again. Mac was the one dead, not Dean. Mac had been with Paula. Mac's prints had been in the house. There was a gun missing. Had he done a murder-suicide? How was the fire lit then? Nothing made sense at all. He was sitting in Munroe's office still, and he heard Munroe talking to someone in the background.

"That was Jack," he said after. "Dean filled in some blanks, but we still don't know who did this."

"I can't wrap my head around it," Bobby said. He felt sick.

"Go home," Munroe urged. "I'll call you if I think of something."

"All right." Bobby didn't really want to go home, but there was no point in sitting there any longer.

...

Tara was walking past Ginny's room when she saw her furiously ripping something up. She paused slightly, watching, but she moved away quickly before Ginny saw her. Tara wondered what it was. She waited until Ginny went downstairs and left the house before creeping into her room. She peered into the garbage can and picked out the remains of what appeared to be a photograph. She put it in her pocket and went downstairs, not wanting Ginny to catch her in there. She saw Bobby pull up in the truck and smiled. She watched him walk towards the house, his lanky gait moving slow. She noticed his face was upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked when he came in. He sat on the couch and put his head into his hands.

"Dean's alive," he answered. She sank down beside him, shocked.

"What? How did you find out?"

"He's in D.C. at the office. He went looking for me."

"So...who was with...?"

"Mac," Bobby answered. "Mac was with my mum. I don't know what happened. All I know is that he was here, he took a gun, and now he and my mother are dead. What does that leave?"

"I...I don't know," Tara said.

"I can't imagine him killing her," Bobby shook his head. "I know they fought a lot, and he was mean to her at times, but he never physically hurt her. I just don't understand."

"Maybe it just looks that way but isn't what really happened?" Tara suggested.

"I don't know anymore," Bobby sighed. Then he looked around. "Where's Ginny?"

"She went outside. I don't know where. I saw her ripping up this," she finished, pulling out the pieces of the photo. She handed them to Bobby, who put them back together on the coffee table.

"It's Mum and Mac. They're really young here," he said. "How did she get this?"

"I don't know..."

"More importantly, why rip it up?" he pondered. Then, they heard a loud click, and Bobby looked up to find himself staring at the barrel of his stepfather's missing gun.

...

Sue found Jack at his desk going over everything Dean had told him.

"I came as fast as I could," Sue said, joining him. Levi flopped onto the floor and closed his eyes. He hadn't appreciated losing sleep.

"Thanks. I know it's late. I just feel like something isn't right," Jack said.

"About what?" she asked.

"That's what I haven't figured out," Jack replied, rubbing his face. Sue watched him look at his phone and then answer it. She watched his lips move and furrowed her brow. It seemed serious.

"What is it?" she asked when he hung up.

"Detective Munroe. He can't get a hold of Bobby," Jack replied, dialing again. Bobby's phone rang and rang, but no one answered. Jack looked at the receiver briefly before setting it down.

"Where is he?" Sue asked, worried.

"I don't know. He's heading out to the house."

"You don't think..?" Sue trailed off. Jack met her eyes.

"I really hope not."

...

Munroe was getting up to go over to Bobby's house when he saw it. He frowned, bending over the paperwork. He'd been going through everyone's phone calls, and since Mac was their new dead guy, he went through his too. Looking at them all side by side. He noticed a familiar number that called Mac as well as Paula on the same day. He picked it up.

"Oh, shit," he said, suddenly realizing. He burst out of his office, calling for back up. He had to get to Bobby now.

...

"Surprise," Ginny said softly, her gun aimed at Tara and Bobby. He gave her a steely glare in response.

"You," Tara murmured.

"Yes, me. I knew you'd never put it together, so I figured I might as well end this before anyone else figures it out."

"So you killed Mum and Mac," Bobby said. "Why?" He felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket, and he hoped that it was Munroe calling. He hoped the detective would realize something was wrong cos Bobby always answered his phone.

"Why do you think?!" Ginny snapped. "They gave me away."

"My mother gave you away. What does Mac have to do with it?" Bobby demanded. Ginny moved in closer.

"Because. He is my father too. Apparently your mother didn't want to have a child with him so young...she didn't think they'd end up together, so she gave me away. She gave me to a family who didn't love me. I was beaten. I was abused. I was violated," Ginny said, her voice cracking a little. "And then I found out that not only did Paula have another child and keep it, but she had one with _him_. Mac. So they ended up together after all and raised a child together."

"Mac left when I was-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it!" Ginny shrieked. "The point is, they kept _you_. Why you and not me? Huh? So I ended them. They deserved it."

"You're really that angry about the actions of someone who was 17 years old?" Bobby asked. Ginny struck him with the gun then, making him grunt in pain. Tara launched herself onto her, making them fall to the floor. Ginny managed to come out on top, but Bobby grabbed her into a hold.

"Run!" he shouted to Tara, who scrambled to her feet and ran for the back door. Ginny elbowed Bobby in the throat and fired her gun, striking Tara in the leg. She fell onto the floor, rolling over to look at Ginny as she approached her.

"There aren't going to be any happy endings around here," she whispered. Tara attempted to move out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough.

"NO!" Bobby screamed as Ginny fired. The bullet struck Tara in the chest, and she fell to the floor on her face, not moving.

"TARA!"

"Oh SHUT UP!" Ginny shrieked, pointing her gun back at Bobby. "I lost everything!"

"You did it to yourself!" he yelled. He was shaking with rage. First his parents, now Tara. He was seething inside.

"I didn't give myself a horrible childhood, Bobby Manning," Ginny said.

"Maybe not, but it wasn't a good reason to kill them, and why did you spare Dean?" Bobby asked, buying some time. He thought he could hear a car coming up the drive. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Tara, who still wasn't moving. He wanted to go to her, but he was cornered.

"Because he wasn't a part of it. I'm not a total monster."

"Tara wasn't a part of it either," Bobby pointed out.

"You love her. That's reason enough for me," Ginny shrugged.

"You're pure evil," Bobby spat.

"Well, one of us had to be," Ginny smiled, sneering. "Goodbye, _brother_."

"POLICE! FREEZE!"

Bobby ducked and rolled as Ginny fired the same time Munroe and his team crashed into the house.

"Put the gun down!" Munroe shouted at Ginny. She dropped it, closing her eyes as she was handcuffed. Bobby hurried over to Tara as Munroe talked into his phone, calling for an ambulance.

"Tara," Bobby said, turning her over in his arms. He was surprised to see her looking back at him.

"What a bitch," Tara groaned.

"You're...you're okay," he said. "But...she shot you..."

"And this saved me," Tara told him, pulling out her brother's large cross from under her shirt. "He said he'd always protect me." Bobby saw the bullet lodged into the center of the cross.

"Well I'll be," he said in awe.

"You all right here?" Munroe asked, coming over to them.

"She's been shot in the leg, but she'll be all right I think," Bobby replied.

"I knew something was wrong when you didn't answer your phone. You always answer it," Munroe said wryly. "When Jack said he hadn't heard from you either, it confirmed something was up. Then I saw that Ginny had called Mac too, which made me realize she asked him to come here to meet her. It all fit."

"I can't believe it was her," Bobby said, watching them put Ginny into the back of a cruiser.

"Sometimes it's the one you least expected. She killed her adoptive parents too. We just got confirmation," Munroe said sadly.

"She'll be put away for life I hope," Bobby said.

"Presumably so."

"So she took the gun. We just assumed Mac did," Bobby mused, feeling badly about accusing his father of murder now.

"It seemed logical at the time. There was no evidence of her here."

The paramedics came and tended to Tara's leg while Bobby called Jack to tell him what happened.

"Dean is heading back now," Jack said. "I just told him. He wants to be there for the funerals."

"Okay," Bobby replied. "Thanks for everything, mate."

"I'm just glad you guys are all right," Jack responded.

"You know us. We're tough," Bobby said, catching Tara's gaze. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

* * *

 **Whooooweeee! What a chapter. I was on the edge of my seat just writing it. One chapter left, folks! If you have the time to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it :)**


	11. Endings & Beginnings

"You really should consider a career change," Bobby said, looking at the memorial boards once Tara was finished with them. She smiled.

"I just have an eye for collages," she replied. He hugged her tightly then.

"They're perfect. Mum would have loved it."

The funerals were the next day. They had to change the photos of Dean to Mac, which there weren't many. Bobby added the photo he'd taken on his phone of him and Mac the last time they saw each other. It had been a fishing trip, which Bobby had been opposed to at the start but wound up enjoying in the end. Mac had been freshly released from prison and was trying to be a better person, a better father. Now he was gone.

"Hello?!" a voice called. Buster started madly barking and jumping at the door, scratching the screen.

"Dean," Bobby said, going over.

"Hey, buddy!" Dean cried as Buster leaped on him and slobbered on his face. "Down. Down!"

"I got him," Bobby said, pulling him down. Dean pulled Bobby into a bear hug then, starting to cry.

"My boy," he sobbed. "My boy."

"I'm all right," Bobby said, struggling to keep it together. Tara felt her own tears falling.

"I can't believe this happened," Dean sniffed loudly as they broke apart. Then he saw Tara. "Oh, hello, luv."

"Hello, sir," Tara said.

"That's Tara," Bobby told Dean.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry it's like this. Are you all right?" he asked, seeing her wrapped leg.

"I am okay. The bullet didn't cause major damage so they just wrapped it," she explained. Bobby was grateful it wasn't worse damage. He was still angry he hadn't stopped Ginny from hurting her at all.

"I heard about that," Dean winced. "I'm glad you're both okay."

Bobby was too. He put his arm around Tara then.

"Oh, look at that," Dean said, moving over to the picture boards. "They look so good." He reached out and touched Paula's face in the photograph of their wedding day.

"Everything is set for tomorrow," Bobby said.

"Thank you, son. I couldn't have done this. Not by myself."

Bobby watched as Dean stood in front of the photos, still crying. He gestured for Tara to come and give him some space.

"It breaks my heart," Tara said, wiping her eyes when they were in the kitchen.

"Mine too."

"Will you be all right tomorrow?"

"It'll be rough, but I've got you," Bobby answered, hugging her. Tara rested her head on his shoulder. Despite all the sadness, it felt just right.

 **The Next Day**

"Lovely service," Dean said once they were home. "Bobby, your speech was very moving. Mac would have been proud."

"So was yours," Bobby countered.

"She's at rest now," Dean sighed. "I only wish I had gotten to say a proper goodbye when she was alive."

"You didn't know," Tara said, patting his arm.

"I know, but I hate that our last conversation was about where she packed my new tie," Dean sighed.

"Are you gonna stay on the farm?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. It's our home. I'll be all right."

"I'll come visit often."

"I appreciate it," Dean nodded. "Now, if it's all right with you, I just need to be alone for a while."

"That's all right. I'll take Tara out for a tour."

"Have a good time," Dean said, going upstairs. Bobby was still feeling sad and empty, but he didn't want to stay trapped in those feelings. He knew his mum wouldn't have wanted him to get lost in them but to be happy.

"Where are we going?" Tara asked as they walked outside and up behind the house. Buster bounced alongside them. Bobby felt sad too that he was leaving the dog behind. Buster was Dean's dog to begin with, though. It wouldn't be fair to him to take him away.

"To my special place," Bobby answered. "Mum hated me going there cos I almost broke my neck once, but I went anyway." They approached a set of trees that had some boards nailed in between them.

"Looks safe," Tara noted a little sarcastically.

"It's solid. I was here the other day," Bobby said, pulling himself up. He helped Tara climb up after him. They sat side by side, leaning against one of the trees.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Bobby lamented. They were leaving tomorrow.

"We can come back," Tara said, snuggling into him.

"It won't be the same, but yea, we can."

"How mad do you think Garrett is going to be at me that I left like that?"

"I already talked to him. I said I asked you to come help with the case. He was fine."

"You are a lifesaver," Tara smiled, kissing him.

"Are you going to talk to Stanley?" Bobby asked. "Tell him the truth?"

"Do I have to?"

"It'll give him closure."

"I know you're right. It's going to be hard."

"Yes, but it'll be better for both of you if you do."

"I hope so."

"Thanks for being there," Bobby said. "And not just for the funeral but for coming all the way over here to be with me when I didn't even know I needed you."

"You're welcome. I just know how it feels to lose someone close to you and wishing you had a shoulder to lean on," she replied.

"I wish I knew your brother. He sounds like he was a good man."

"He was. He was also a big goofball. There was never a time he couldn't make me laugh at something."

"You must miss him."

"Every day," she smiled sadly.

"I know I will never stop missing Mum. Even Mac, I guess, although he wasn't in my life much. I guess it's the fact we will never have a relationship that is the saddest part."

"With time it hurts less," Tara advised. Bobby didn't respond, just took her hand in his.

They sat there listening to the sounds of life around them until it grew dark.

 **Two Days Later-D.C.**

"Good to have you back," Jack said, giving Bobby a sideways man hug.

"I'm not here to work. I just came to say hello. Garrett's giving me some time off," Bobby told them. He was definitely not ready to work. He was still a bit in shock from everything.

"Good," Lucy said, hugging him. "You need it."

"We're glad you're okay," Sue chimed in, also giving him a hug. D and Myles came to clap him on the back and offer condolences.

"Where's Tara?" Bobby asked.

"She was here," Lucy replied, looking around. "How did things go with her anyway? Why did she go over there? We still don't get it."

"She's in love with Bobby, Luce," Myles huffed. "Don't you know anything?"

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's why she went?" Sue asked.

"Honestly," Myles snorted. "You call yourselves the FBI."

"Oh, stuff it," Lucy growled, swatting at him. He dodged her hand. Bobby gave Jack a look before sliding away, avoiding being asked if it was true. He found Tara in the hallway.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey yourself. Where were you?"

"I...I just talked to Stanley."

"Oh?"

"Yea. I told him that we weren't right for each other, that I had feelings for someone else. He was upset and a little angry, but it's done."

"I'm proud of you. You did the right thing. Feel like getting lunch? The wolf pack in there is ready to pounce on you as soon as you step foot in there."

"Why?" Tara asked, worried.

"Well, apparently you weren't so covert about your feelings for me," Bobby winked. Tara looked horrified.

"What?!"

"It was Myles who figured it out."

"Myles?!"

"Come on, luv, let's go before they catch us," Bobby urged, putting his arm around her and walking to the elevator.

"There they go!" Myles's voice called after them. "See? I told you!"

"Oh man," Tara groaned, hiding her face.

"AWWW!" Lucy's voice cried after them just as the elevator doors shut.

"Well, it's official," Bobby said, hugging her again. "We are the new office romance."

"Can I be invisible?" Tara asked, muffled by his shirt.

"Nah. We're gonna own it," Bobby teased.

"We're in for a lot of ribbing," Tara sighed.

"I'm okay with that as long as I'm with you."

"You just always know what to say, don't you?"

"You know it," he grinned, giving her a kiss. He had a mixture of happiness and sadness inside of him, but he knew it would get better with time. They stepped out of the elevator and walked hand in hand out into the world. The sun was warm on their faces, just like the glow in their hearts.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this story. Until next time!**


End file.
